Kurotsuchi
Kurotsuch'''i (黒ツチ', ''Kurotsuchi) is a kunoichi of Iwagakure, the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage, and a descendant of the First Tsuchikage. She would later follow their endowment by taking on the mantle as the Fourth Tsuchikage (四代目土影, Yondaime Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: Fourth Earth Shadow). Background In the anime, after becoming a ninja, a young Kurotsuchi witnessed Deidara flee from Iwagakure, shortly after bombing surrounding buildings. At the time, Deidara had already become a part of the Akatsuki. Personality Kurotsuchi is generally calm and easy-going. She has displayed a powerful loyalty to her village, as she was more interested in killing the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails than actually protecting them. She decided this was the best plan so Iwa could become stronger than Konoha and Kumo, something she picked up from her grandfather. It is shown that she does care for her comrades, as she was prepared to fight to avenge Akatsuchi after he was injured despite their constant arguments. Like her grandfather, Ōnoki, she is very audacious, often sarcastically implying that because he suffers from back pain, he should be replaced by someone younger. It is implied she has a low opinion of messenger ninja, as she refers to Naruto as a "minion" while under the belief he was one. She also has an immature side to her, which she hides, as seen when she reprimands Akatsuchi on his childish excitement about flying when they were heading towards Genbu, though she was secretly excited about the prospect herself. Kurotsuchi has the utmost confidence in her skills, as seen when battling and capturing Kabuto. This trait makes her somewhat arrogant of her abilities, which she seemingly inherited from her grandfather. Appearance Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes (depicted as black in the anime and Boruto series) which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. Years later, she abandons her forehead protector, and dons a red dress that is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down, revealing her right leg. It only has a sleeve on the left side. She also started wearing her hair shorter around the sides as well as red nail polish. Abilities Kurotsuchi is a highly capable kunoichi, having been chosen to guard the Third Tsuchikage during the Kage Summit, and the reinforcement of Genbu. From her participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War, a legend arose that she didn't flinch when facing a hundred thousand Zetsu. Her skills earned her enough recognition to become the Fourth Tsuchikage. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kurotsuchi is capable of using Earth, Fire, and Water Release nature transformations. Her Earth Release prowess enables her to erect a protective rock dome that was sturdy enough to endure several tons of falling rock. She's also able to hide herself in the ground, use sharp spikes made out of rock to impale her enemies and unearth things underground, either with the help of her father in a large scale version or by herself, creating pillars to defeat multiple enemies at once. Kurotsuchi can combine the basic natures she can manipulate to create an advanced one by combining earth and fire-natured chakra to create Lava Release, which in her case, creates quicklime. She can use Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique to cause corrosive damage, and combine it with Water Release: Water Trumpet to increase its range and cause it to harden and trap the opponent. She can also manipulate her kekkei genkai in the form of ashes which can be used to trap and seal opponents. By the time she become the Tsuchikage, she has already mastered Lava Release. Other Skills Kurotsuchi can be quite deceptive in combat, as demonstrated when she told her team-mates that she would send Kabuto in their direction, only to have him jump in the other direction falling into her trap. In the anime, she is revealed to be skilled in kenjutsu as well as taijutsu, defeating several of Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clones. She also displayed great evasiveness as well as sharp reflexes as seen against Ganryū and the other Kiri-nin under his command, and great physical strength when she sent Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki into the sky with a single punch. In the Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel, she was stated to be the best genjutsu user amongst the five Kage. New Era Years later she succeeded her grandfather and becomes Tsuchikage, after he finally decides to retire from the position. She and Akatsuchi later attend a Kage Summit in Konohagakure, where Sasuke mentions the origins of the White Zetsu Army and his hypothesis of a greater threat than Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Kage agree to keep the information secret from the public and to allow Sasuke to continue his research and further investigate his sources. She attends another meeting in Konoha at some point. Versus Momoshiki Arc Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Kurotsuchi attends the Chūnin Exams in Konoha and sits with Naruto and the other Kage during the third round. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appear and kidnap Naruto with the intention of extracting Kurama from inside him, Kurotsuchi and the other Kage agree to ally with Sasuke, and later with Boruto to rescue Naruto. They arrive in another dimension and engage in battle against the enemies. Kurotsuchi and the other Kage fight Kinshiki while Naruto and Sasuke fight Momoshiki. During the fight, with Chōjūrō's help, she manages to land a punch on Kinshiki and capture him, but he later breaks free and gets absorbed by Momoshiki. Momoshiki then uses Shikamaru's jutsu to capture the Kage before Boruto uses a Vanishing Rasengan to free them and then an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan to destroy Momoshiki for good. After the defeat of Momoshiki, Kurotsuchi, the other Kage, Sasuke and Boruto take a photo together. Creation and conception Masashi Kishimoto has noted that she looks a great deal like a dancer. This was intentional as he wanted give her a sense of lightness and agility. He's also noted that while it is hard to tell her gender, she is, in fact, female. Trivia * Kurotsuchi (黒土) means "Black Earth". * Kurotsuchi refers to Deidara as "Deidara-nii" (デイダラ兄), an honourific meaning "big brother", which may mean that Deidara is of some relation to her or it's used as a sign of respect. Quotes * (To Ōnoki) "If we take this chance and dispose of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails, we will not only be able to put an end to Madara's plan, but we'll also be able to reduce Kumo's and Konoha's war potentials. Wouldn't it be killing two birds with one stone!?" (「この機に八尾と九尾を処理しちまえばマダラのその計画ってのもダメにできるし雲と木ノ葉の戦力削ぐができて一石二鳥じゃねェ!?」'', "Kono ki ni Hachibi to Kyūbi o shori shichimaeba Madara no sono keikaku tte no mo dame ni dekirushi Kumo to Konoha no senryoku sogu koto ga dekite isseki nichō janē!?")''